Family
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Morgan and Reid are married and have been married for 3 years (could be less) and the more Reid hangs around his godson (Henry) the more he wants kids so he discusses the options of adopting with Morgan. Second place prize for the Two Is Better Than One contest for RogueStorm84


**The second place prize for the contest in Two Is Better Than One, RogueStorm84, she gave me "Plot: Morgan and Reid are married and have been married for 3 years (could be less) and the more Reid hangs around his godson (Henry) the more he wants kids so he discusses the options of adopting with Morgan**

**Word: Family**

**Rating: T" Hope I do justice on this one as well. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The male formally called Reid walked in the door of the home he shared with his husband of three years. He had a giant smile on his face, the same giant smile that he had every time he came home from babysitting his god son. He dropped his messenger bag by the door, along with his shoes. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to the love of his life.

"Had fun with Henry?" Derek asked with a smile, putting an arm around the genius.

"As always. He loves my magic tricks." Spencer smiled.

"I bet he also likes someone less masculine than his second mommy around."

"Shut up or I'll tell Emily on you."

"Oh I'm so scared of the big bad FBI agent." The male formally known as Morgan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You better be. You know how protective she's been since they got married."

"Oh, but I've got the sexy brain of big bad doctor Morgan-Reid on my side, she won't stand a chance."

"I still can't believe you put "Doctor and Mister Morgan-Reid" on our wedding invites." The intellect shook his head, leaning into his husband even more.

"Well, Mister Morgan-Reid suggests that we play Doctor." The dark male smiled, moving his head so he could kiss his loves lips.

The doctor smiled as he slipped his arms around the strong agent's muscled neck. They kissed more fervently, and slowly went into a laying position. Derek was on top of his husband, loving these moments that they got together.

The moment of physical attachment in almost all parts of them was stopped shortly after that. The genius broke away and looked into his loves eyes.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" He asked seriously.

"Yea, I think, when the time comes, we'll be great parents." The dark male smiled, but when he saw that his husband was still looking at him seriously, he got serious as well. "Why?"

"Well, just, after spending so much time with Henry, I was just thinking about…"

"Us being parents?"

Spencer looked away as he answered.

"Yes."

The Chicago native got off of his lover and sat next to him. The Las Vegas native sat up as well.

"Do you want kids?" Derek asked seriously.

"M-maybe, I think so, but what about you? Do you want kids?"

"You know I want kids, sometime."

"But not now." The intellect said disappointed, looking at the ground.

"Not until I know we're ready. There is a checklist so to speak of stuff we need to have before we plan on having a child in our home."

"What's on the checklist?" Now the genius was curious, it sounded as though his love had thought about this as much as him.

"First, financial security, which we have. Second, a home all to ourselves, we have that too. And finally third, the emotional stability to take care of a child slash multiple children." The strong male said.

Unbeknownst to his husband, Derek had thought about having kids too. He had thought about it since they had first babysat Henry together. He was fairly certain they were ready, but he needed to know that his love thought he was ready. Derek knew that if Spencer didn't know he was ready, he would psych himself out and not act as ready as he actually was.

"Emotional stability?" The lanky male asked, slightly confused.

"You no longer come first, this job, no longer comes first. It's our kid slash kids that come first."

"I can do that."

"Really? You can get up in the middle of the night to either take care of the crying child, if we end up having one that it that young, or getting up In the middle of the night because they had a bad dream."

"I've lived through those nightmares, yes, I will have no complaints."

"What food you like won't matter. If you hate asparagus, but they love it, we'll be eating it."

"It's just food, children are more important."

"And sex… it won't happen as frequently. We could go months without any physical contact beyond holding hands, cuddling, or a peck on the lips."

"A little harder, but I had to go through that we got together but no one in the team knew. Plus, I have faith that we'll make those moments count… what about you? Can you give up sex, a good night's sleep, your favorite food, not to mention you probably wouldn't get to watch the game very much?"

"I'd give up that and more just to see you smile. But if we had a little Spencer running around… I'd give up my motorcycle, and coffee, and the Chicago bears. I'd give anything for our family."

A small tear spilled down Spencer's cheek as he smiled in happiness. He had never thought something so amazing could happen to him. He surged forward and kissed the agent in front of him. They kissed deeply for a few seconds before pulling apart and resting their foreheads together.

"So we're gunna do this?" The younger asked, happy smile never leaving his lips.

"Most definitely. So, adoption or surrogate mother?"

"Adoption… the other may cause complications or awkwardness."

"When do you want to start looking into this?"

"As soon as possible."

"I think that can be arranged." The elder smiled as he stood up.

He helped the doctor up as well.

"We'll look into adoption agencies tomorrow." The dark male said, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist.

"I love you so much Derek."

"I love you too Spencer."

The duo smiled as they made their way to their bedroom.

"I still want to play doctor though."

The younger just chuckled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you still liked it despite that. Thanks for participating in the contest. =)**


End file.
